Dance With Me
by xXRomanticTragedyXx
Summary: Bella gets dance lessons, and her teacher is Edward. LOL CRAZY FLUFF! better than it sounds!


**Well my second fic, maybe I'll do better with this…maybe, but we'll hafta see**

**Well my second fic, maybe I'll do better with this…maybe, but we'll hafta see. Anyway the idea came from listenin' to Far Away by Nickelback about 117 times…or at least that's about the amount my iTunes is tellin' me.**

**Anywhoooo, I listened to this while skimming through all three books and thought back to how Bella said she couldn't dance n wondered "aren't there dancing lessons?" n so I thought Edward should try to be her dance teacher for a bit…so TADAAAH, that's where this lil' oneshot appeared from!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or Edward Cullen…dammit!**

**Beware, I still suck!**

**--**

"Okay…what're you up to?"

Edward had been abnormally calm today, keeping his face blank of…any emotion basically. At first, I thought he was mad at me or something, but every so often, when he thought I wasn't paying attention, I'd see a quick smirk on his face. I knew he was up to something.

"Nothing" he answered plainly, but I could see the slightest bit of amusement in those golden eyes.

Oh yeah, he was _definitely_ up to something.

"No you're planning something. Did you do something wrong? Are you planning on doing something you're not supposed to?"

"Please Bella, you make me sound like a criminal, almost," but he sighed when he saw my serious expression; "I have done nothing wrong, I swear"

I believed him…only because he did that eye smoldering thing which was _completely_ unfair. I was woken up from my thoughts and debates of what he was planning by the sound of my door opening. It was after he helped me out that I realized he had driven me to his home. Okay, there was no birthdays or holiday's today, so no parties. That was an upside, but that didn't explain why he'd brought me here.

"Are you going to stand here spaced out all afternoon or come inside" Edward chuckled from beside me before lacing his fingers with mine.

I glared at him, but tightened my fingers around his. We strolled into the house and I was completely surprised by the arrangement. It appeared that the furniture had been moved a bit.

The couch and a few other chairs were maneuvered off to the side of the living room; tables too. The TV stood with them as the piano was situated not to far from its original spot, but was moved nonetheless. There was now an area with nothing, but the wooden flooring; just a big, open space.

"Okay, once again, what're you up to?"

Edward just chuckled under his breath before luring me into the open area. He stood next to the only piece of furniture close to the vast amount of space, a small table with a stereo on it.

"Remember how you were upset about going to prom because you thought you couldn't dance?"

"Not thought, knew, and yes, I remember, but what does that have to do with anything?"

"Well…I thought I'd try to teach you," he answered with one of his beautiful smiles.

I could feel the expression on my face; one of complete and utter horror I was sure. I could tell by how Edward laughed quietly to himself after he'd told me. I blinked a few times before I finally found my legs and voice.

"Absolutely not" I answered bluntly before turning away and striding towards the door; hoping to get away before I could be forced to embarrass myself.

He was at my side, lightly grabbing my hand, in seconds.

"Come on Bella, it would be good to learn and you might even find it fun to dance" he said as he closed the door I'd managed to only get open a crack.

"No I will not! You're forgetting one very important fact here," I said as I turned to him; my face red.

"Now what fact might that be, love?" he asked with his crooked smile as he played with a piece of my hair in his fingers.

"That I am the walking Murphy's Law; anything that can happen, will happen. Chances are I'll trip and fall and manage to hurt myself, or I'll mess up completely no matter what you do, or both," I said as I pictured all this.

"Mmm…maybe-"

I cut him off angrily with the door for agreeing with me so cheerfully, but he closed it again.

"But, as I've told you already, It's all in the leading, and that is the whole purpose of teaching you" he said with a smile.

I could only sigh and, even though I was still uncertain about this, let him take both my hands to drag me back to the clearing in the middle of his living room. I groaned inwardly as he reached over and pressed play on the stereo. I believe the song playing was Far Away by a singer called Nickelback, one of Renee's favorites.

Edward must have seen the expression on my face, because when he turned back to me he smiled comfortingly before placing a soft, quick kiss on my lips.

"Don't worry, you'll do fine, now let's start" he said before taking my hands in his.

We went through some simple dances and went step by step slowly. I'm surprised he was so patient, especially when I forgot a step or tripped. I was mortified, but he laughed and said it was natural. Then we started simple steps for waltzing, and, after multiple tries, I wasn't doing too bad.

"See, I told you with practice you would get it" his look was slightly smug.

"I guess" I answered, but was to preoccupied by being able to do this.

I smiled as we managed to circle a little faster than the pace I held in all the other failed dances before. My smile was a full out grin at this and Edward placed his forehead against mine as we continued. I wasn't half bad…for a klutz.

"See," Edward started as he kissed me softly again, "That wasn't so bad, was it"

"No I guess not" I answered as us, and the song, stopped.

"Maybe we could try salsa dancing next and see how that goes," he laughed this out loud enough to almost shake the house, and I knew he was picking on me.

"Okay, _now_ I'm leaving!" I growled as I stomped towards the door; him laughing still as he followed me, prepared to drag me back again.

**--**

**Okay, so…did it suck or did it suck? To be honest I thought it was funny, but, then again, I'm a freak, so review please so I kno, thank you n goodnight! N, now that I think about it, if you listen to the song Far Away and really pay attention to the lyrics, for them, I'd think it was an omen, since this story is taking place the summer before the whole New Moon thing so, yeah, BAD OMEN!**

**+Izzy+**


End file.
